


Studious Napping

by lattendicht



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattendicht/pseuds/lattendicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr:<br/>Person A and Person B sitting next to each other in a required lecture series at university, and Person B casually falls asleep on Person A’s shoulder. Person B doesn’t move them, because ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studious Napping

Phil had quickly realised he didn’t actually need to take notes in this class. The professor literally just spoke to the PowerPoint slides, rarely adding something useful or interesting. He was really only here because he had classes either side of this one, in the same lecture hall. It wasn’t worth leaving to go back to the dorms or the library, only to have to come back in an hour. 

So he sat back, zoned out a little, and occasionally highlighted a slide in the supplied course handout as a reminder to check in on the online video or textbook later. If he smiled at the struggles of his fellow students trying to stay awake, well, that was just free entertainment.

The guy next to Phil had finally succumbed, after spending the last ten minutes valiantly snapping his head back up whenever his chin dropped to his chest. Now, he was leaning back against the next row of desks, his eyes closed, his breath slow and steady. 

About five minutes later, Phil felt a touch on his arm, then a weight landed on his shoulder. He looked over to find the sleeping beauty next to him had slumped over and was using Phil’s shoulder as a pillow. He cracked a small smile at the sight and decided to leave it. He didn’t need his arm, and the guy looked like he needed a nap.

Throughout the rest of the lecture, Phil kept stealing glances at the guy on his shoulder. He didn’t snore, or drool, but occasionally made these little huffs and snuffles that are stupidly endearing. 

The noise of the end of class woke the other guy with a start. He sat up, shook his head and looked over at Phil.

“Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter to finish an assignment, and this class puts me to sleep on the best day,” he said as he gathered his things to leave. “I didn’t drool on you or anything, did I?”

“No, it’s all good. You’re a very polite napper” replied Phil. 

“Um, are you busy now?” The guy looked even more embarrassed as he watched Phil take out his notes for the next class.

“Yeah, third back-to-back, luckily all in the one room!”

“Wow, uh, this is a bit weird. I actually sat next to you because I wanted to ask you to get a coffee after class. I usually lose sight of you in the crowd as we leave, but that makes sense if you stay behind!” Phil looked back up at the nervous laugh. “I’m Clint, and, would you, maybe?”

“I’m Phil, and I would, but can we meet outside at 3?”


End file.
